


Sarai

by AlmDragonrend



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: While King Harrow prepare's himself for the Assassin attack from Xadia he made an discovery after that  at least one of the Assassin's will be way more wellcome,
Relationships: Azymondias/Aanya [Queen of Duren], Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 9





	Sarai

"But My King!...." the Guard started to King Harrow  
"No BUT my King!! Those Assassin's will come in the Night not Before!! So i still have some time left for a walk on my own!!!"  
Oh God! Did Harrow hate this.

he was a grown Man, a King now! But he was pampered more than an Infant!  
While King Harrow walked trough the Floor he suddenly tripped and fall over someone.

Harrow first tought it was his Son who he Coolidet with, but when he helped the Stranger up he realized it was an Elf.  
"A Kid!?" Harrow snaped in this beliv, why would the Elf's send a Child to kill him?  
When he looked at the little Elf closer he realized that it was a Girl who shared similarity's with his oldest Son.  
She had Brown Hair like him and also Green Eyes.  
And with an even closer look he realized the Girl even had Callums Diary in her Arms.  
"I do not know if you are one of the Assassin's or not but i would appropriate if you would let go of my Son's Diary"  
"That belongs to my Daddy!!!"" the Elf Girl said  
"what's your name Elf?" Harrow asked  
The Girl stepped forward with courage and defiance "Sarai" she said  
The King scoweed, did the Elf send her here on purpose in order to Torture him by forcing him to kill a Girl that shared his dead Wife's Name?  
"who gave you that name?" he asked the King  
"My Father it was my Grandmother's name he said" the Girl told him.  
"i never heard that a Elf having that Name" the King said  
"Grandma was a Human liked daddy" the Girl answered  
The King was speechless  
"can i please take a look at at this Diary? Have no fear i promise i will return it to you i promise"  
"hmpf okay!" the Girl answered  
While the King read the Book he realized that he was right all along, that was Callums diary FUTURE Callums diary".

***********************************

"WHAT!!? VIREN TURNED ME INTO A BIRD !!!!!!?????!?"


End file.
